Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Other Souls: REMIX Revisit
by SkyArcadia
Summary: Two sisters finds an amnesiac boy. An airship gets hijacked as a monster is let loose. A race for a machine that could open up portals to "Worlds" begins inside a Tokyo that is ravaged in gang wars. Three events that seem to be unrelated, yet intertwine into a story of complex and violence. Once a story begins, it never ends... *Remake of Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Souls: REMIX*
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Several months ago, I started a second story of the Our Souls Series, called REMIX. It is set in an alternative universe of the main series, which I had intended to work alongside with ZEXAL: Our Souls.**

…**Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. The main thing is a lack of motivation and, quite embarrassingly enough, a plan on how to execute future plots of the story. **

**Because of that, it leads to this: a sort of remake to the barely made story of REMIX, even if it pains me due to a minor plot point that would be explained in the series. Ah well…but before we begin, I would like to point out several things.**

**First, like the original REMIX, is set in an alternative universe. An alternative Akane Kuroyuki from ZEXAL: Our Souls appears, though has a vastly different personality from ZEXAL. There will be a handful of changes from what I got planned with REMIX, such as the setting and several plots and arcs. Because of that, the alternative versions of the characters in ZEXAL: Our Souls (Nature Verde, Crystal Ageina, Mark Feathers, Theo Owens) won't appear, though they might get referenced. **

**Second, I'll warn you guys that there might be…**_**some **_**violent and disturbing scenes throughout the story. Swearing is also a thing to look out for.**

**And third, won't be accepting OCs at all. Unlike the original REMIX, I won't add in cameos of OCs that appeared in ZEXAL: Our Souls due to the change of settings. Despite that, however, this story does contain many references and spoilers to ZEXAL: Our Souls and future stories. Like what is repeated several times, "We're all connected to a network of Our Souls"...  
**

**Despite this being the prologue, please review! And now...  
**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Other Souls REMIX Revisit

Prologue

* * *

Year 2443, Summer, Tokyo

Why did I agree to go?

Sure, this was the last stop, but isn't it extreme to send someone to Japan all the way from New York?

I sighed. I would've liked it if Mr. President was here with me.

Oh…that's what I get for working with a bunch of information brokers, I guess. Thankfully, I'm not _that _afraid of being alone in the big, crowded city of Tokyo.

It's been three days since I've arrived to Japan.

I was asked to come right back to New York after asking he people I was assigned to, but I wasn't given a deadline, so I took my time exploring the city at day, and returning to the small hotel in Shinjuku when it got dark.

But now, here I am, to the assigned place.

…To be honest, I'm quite jealous of the home that the family lives in. Of course, to those that knew me, they know that I live inside a workplace crowded by older guys and papers. But this house is pretty big and stands out a little bit from the houses around it.

But enough of gawking. Taking a deep breath, I moved in to meet with the people inside.

* * *

"Ah…so you're the young boy that would meet me."

The one that I met looked like a high school girl, probably fifteen, which means that I'm a year younger than her. She had long black hair tied up to a ponytail and hazel eyes covered by a pair of glasses. Her clothes are all white and a bit frilly-looking.

…She's really cute.

Dammit, dammit, I need to concentrate now. C'mon, remember what Mr. President told you…

"Are you on your own?" the girl asks. "It must be tough for a boy like you to wander into a foreign place like Tokyo. How well do you speak Japanese?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I forget everything that I was going to say.

The girl looked at me for a moment before giggling. But once she stopped, she opened her mouth and spoke something that I didn't expect her to.

"…Well, how 'bout we talk in English?"

The girl spoke that sentence in perfect English. No mispronunciations. No mistakes with her "L"s with her "R"s. No weird accents either, though I heard a very faint trace of a rather familiar accent in her voice.

"You're from New York, right? I have relatives from there that knows English, but my sister mostly taught me it."

People from New York? Wonder if I've seen them...now that I think about it, didn't Mr. President say that he talked to a family known as the Kuroyukis? If so, then it probably explained that weird last name.

Let's see…what does "Kuro" mean in Japanese again? Something about black or dark, right? As for "Yuki", I think it means snow or something like that. So for "Kuroyuki", it means "black snow" or "dark snow". Does it have some sort of meaning behind it other than just sounding cool?

"Do you know about the Kuroyuki family?" the girl asked. "They are a long generation of detectives, although that tradition seems to be dying nowadays."

I already knew this. That large "detective" family that's been in America, Japan, and Europe. Mr. President interviewed with the family in America, although it's just a mom and dad and their daughter. What the interview was, it was related to a certain "incident" onboard the Skylight a few years ago.

That "incident" was a hijacking by a group of terrorists. Along with the terrorists, there were vague reports from the passengers that Mr. President had tracked down that claimed that they saw a monster murdering various tourists.

After interviewing a guy that goes by the name of Weiss, that "monster" turned out to be quite different than what the other witnesses claimed.

…Well, that "monster" was a killer, but he's "simply" a guy like Weiss.

But that guy, Weiss…he's different than other people. I don't know how, but something…felt odd when me and Mr. President first met him, his wife, and that photographer lady that was staying with them.

That interview happened after we broke into his house with false info that it was abandoned and that he had left several documents and papers on the incident somewhere in his room.

The incident on the Skylight. It was one of the three curious events that somehow connect to each other.

Year 2440, based on what a certain Mr. Charles Ebenezer said, a race for a "machine that could open up to other Worlds" began as a man loses it during a year of violence and rise of "Duel Gangs" in Tokyo.

Year 2439, the hijacking of the Skylight, and inside that airship, a series of plots, killings, mysteries, and an attempted murder occurred.

Year 2436, two sisters have found an amnesiac boy lying on the ground one day. Shortly afterward, a series of violent incidents occurred all around Tokyo.

Mr. Ebenezer and Mr. President gathered enough information for us to know about what happened in 2440 and 2439, but info on the events in 2436 were a bit spotty.

And so here I am.

Clearing my throat, I spoke in English.

"S – so…before we begin on your story, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" the girl blinked innocently.

"Your story…is a Wandering Voice involved?"

"The Wandering Voice…" the girl looked at me with a bit of surprise, though she recovered almost instantly. "I see…so your President really is a special person."

Mr. President…

"Well, continuing on with your question, yes, the story does have a "Wandering Voice" involved," she said before her eyes lit up. "Not only your President is special, but you and the rest of the people working for the information shop are special."

I felt my cheeks go a bit hotter. "I – I am?"

"This is an extremely rare story to come by," the girl said. "Unless they see it for themselves, hardly anyone would believe what I would tell you. Despite being a young boy, most likely you'll believe this story. And so…"

Like me, the girl cleared her throat as she began her story, the incident of 2436.

"…Let's begin. An ordinary day that was shattered due to the discovery of a "felled angel". With that discovery, it kicks off a series of events that would affect the lives of others."

"It all began one day."

* * *

And so her story began.

The incident of 2436, one of the three incidents that intertwine with each other to form one large plot that affected the lives on many characters.

2436…

Akane Kuroyuki, whose heart was driven by envy and the will to protect others,

Haruka Kuroyuki, whose heart was powered by sorrow and anger,

Kazuya, whose heart was buried in mystery,

Hidetoshi Honda, whose heart was guided by a promise,

Yasuyuki, whose heart was overwhelmed by revenge,

Lucius Rocale, whose heart was lost in ambition…

2439…

Shirley Kuroyuki, haunted by the events of her past.

Erica and David Kuroyuki, beckoned to maintain order in the midst of chaos.

Ginko Heiwakage, shrouding her unknown past and future plans.

Lett S. Noire, uncontrollable with his plans and emotions.

Weiss, moving on from a weary past to an uncertain future.

Vulture, preying on the weak and defenseless to further his own greed and goals…

2440…

Yuzai Kotobaneru, suffering from the nightmare of his past.

Maki Yamauchi, suffering from the feeling of loneliness.

Jin, suffering from the expected and boring life.

Tatsuya Takeda, suffering from his taste of death.

Misaki Yamamoto, suffering from her struggles to be like her most admired.

Inu Kagami, driven by the desire of strength and power.

Cold Izanagi, driven by a promised of an old friend.

The Domino Tumble, driven to stop the chaos of a city once and for all.

And the one who started it all, driven by his own selfishness, greed, and power…

A wide range of characters, each belonging to a certain time. Each time that would create a story of complex and violence.

And so it begins…


	2. Morning Dawn

**Author's Note: This. This took waaaaay too long to do for a chapter like this and I must apologize. I'll see what I can do, however, to get these chapters out faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Dawn**

* * *

**Year 2436**

_In 2009, an eruption occurred at the volcano of Duel Academy, which was thought to be dormant at the time, during a summer day. While most of the students and staff evacuated in time, those that were left behind perished and the entire island destroyed by the eruption. _

_As a result of this, the Kaiba Corporation, the popular gaming company that founded Duel Academy, eventually built a new Duel Academy._

_Meanwhile, a company from America bought what used to be the island that the old Duel Academy was built upon. Instead of building directly on the island, however, an artificial island larger than the original was built near the remains, creating both a new Duel Academy and a city on it. The school itself was dubbed "Central Duel Academy" while the island was called…_

* * *

_In 2013, Central Duel Academy was under investigation after a group of Academy students and island civilians discovered that the principal had conducted various experiments on students._

_This was the second time that the Central Duel Academy was under investigation, with the first happening in winter in 2012, after a student tried to lead an assault on the school, only to be defeated by the students themselves…_

* * *

_In 20XX, Dr. Yusei Fudo created Fortune, a computer program built to assimilate the lifeline of New Domino City by linking it with other cities. This way, all cities connected to New Domino will receive part of its "Ener-D", the energy used to power the city and the technology it uses. The reasons for it is due to the incident called…_

* * *

_Nicholas Germain, self-proclaimed "Temporal", successfully developed the Data Archives. The Data Archives saves and stores information on the Internet into a foolproof database for use at any time. This way, documents, music, games, etc. will be protected_

_It is still a mystery who Nicholas Germain was. Some theories suggest that it is only a family line that goes by the same name. Others suggest that he was actually immortal…_

* * *

_After 25 years of development, the joint project between the Kaiba Corporation and the Taozi Company was over as they completed the Augmented Reality Duel System. Augmented Reality Duels would allow duelists to use the new "Duel Gazers" to see a virtual copy of the area that they duel on._

_When a duelist uses the Augmented Reality Duel System, their Duel Monsters cards can affect the environment around them without actually damaging it._

_Hours after it was announced, hundreds of companies offered prices for the databases of the Augmented Reality Duel System…_

* * *

_The Heartland Gaming Company bought the Augmented Reality Duel System's databases for the price of X billion yen. Shortly afterward, they began manufacturing their own Duel Disks designed to use the Augmented Reality Duel System._

* * *

_There was controversy that the Duel Gazers would only work alongside Duel Disks made in Heartland City. In response to this, the Heartland Gaming Company…_

* * *

_The amount of sales of Heartland-made Duel Disks rivaled the Duel Disks made in New Domino City. The Heartland Duel Disks were designed to also provide internet access, although it was criticized as the reason that it can only work when using Duel Gazers as well as the fact that it can't break easily. The Duel Disks made in New Domino City continue to sell worldwide, although it was criticized for the steadily increasing prices for it due to…_

* * *

_In the finals of the World Duel Carnival, Kaito Tenjo, son of Mayor Faker Tenjo, dueled against Ryoga Kamishiro, winner of the National Duel Circuit, who narrowly defeated Contestant Yuma Tsukumo. The winner of the final duel was…_

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep beep beep beep._

"…"

_Beep. Beep beep beep._

"…Big sister…?"

"…"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"…Big sis…"

"Yeah, I heard you."

The young woman read through the series of pages on her cellphone, looking at the text written before going to the next.

It was nearing summer in Tokyo, Japan. Just about three days before summer vacation for most students, in fact. Already, the streets were filled with people. Among that crowd were two seemingly innocent-looking siblings; an older girl holding the hand of a much younger girl.

Despite her youthful looks, the young woman was older than that. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and was dressed in a brown vest over a black t-shirt with jeans. While looking like any other girl, the one thing that was the most noticeable about her was her eyes, which was cold.

To one that doesn't know her, they would guess that she was around fifteen. To those that knew her, she was actually twenty-two.

As the older sister looked at her cellphone, the younger sister looked up at her. The younger sister's facial expression held both the curiosity and timidity of a girl her age. She was dressed in her school's uniform, due to the older sister picking her up.

But instead of heading back home as usual, the older sister was doing something different.

The older sister kept looking through the pages on her cellphone until her eyes stopped on a particular page. On that page was a simple message:

_Almost done on your work, Kuroyuki? Turn everything in on Friday after you pick up your sister._

Upon reading it, the older sister closed her cellphone and pocketed it.

"We're going to the "Office"," the older sister said.

"The…Office?"

"You've been there plenty of times. Stop freaking out," the older sister responded bluntly.

"But…"

"Wait a pain," the older sister sighed. "Look, if you're that scared to go inside for just a few minutes, you could just stay at the front desk, but we're still going."

"…"

The young sister bit her lip. She had been to the "Office" multiple times before, and most of the times she didn't enjoy it. It was always crowded and hectic inside. Something like that would make a child like her uncomfortable in.

But there was one thing in the building that she liked.

"…Okay…" the younger sister nodded.

* * *

The "Office" was a medium-sized building not far from where the two were. The "Office" was actually the nickname of the building that the older sister worked in, as on the signboard was "Clock Times".

The Clock Times served as both a newspaper and an "information shop" of sorts. While the information that it sold gave a sizeable income, most of it came from the newspapers that it sold.

Upon opening the door to the building, a bell chimed, although it was quickly drowned out by the commotion going on inside.

Workers and editors were walking around in the room. Many of them were carrying stacks of papers and folders while others were sitting down, looking at the digital screens projecting from the devices in front of them.

As soon as the siblings walked inside, a man with black hair and brown eyes suddenly appeared behind a desk. The siblings walked up to the man, who greeted them.

"Ah, Akane, Haruka!" the man spoke with a smile. "I suppose you're here to turn in your work, hmm?"

The older sister, **Akane Kuroyuki**, worked in the Clock Times. Her job was fairly simple: Gather information of events occurred throughout Japan's history and record them for an article on the newspaper.

Her parents were subscribers to the Clock Times and had friends working there. Akane herself was a freelancer, working at various jobs to earn money, but eventually settled to working for the Clock Times when she heard that they were looking for a new person. It didn't hurt that she was paid rather generously, either.

The man that was in front of the two sisters was **Adam Abadd**, who was the first person that she met the moment that she walked through the doors to apply for the job. Adam had a pleasant air around him with a smile always on his face, although he could be seen as somewhat creepy because of it.

"Stay here," Akane said to the younger sister as she pulled out her phone.

The younger sister silently nodded as she watched Akane and Adam leaving for the stairs to the second door. But as soon as the two were gone, she quickly looked around and found what she was looking for…

* * *

Akane and Adam went to one of the unoccupied rooms on the second floor, which contained a computer, a printer, a drawer, and a sofa.

As soon as Adam entered, he walked toward the drawer and opened it. It was crammed with various objects, but after a few seconds, Adam pulled a connector out and took Akane's phone.

"So…anything you're missing here?" Adam asked as he connected the phone to the computer.

"Just the year date of when Dr. Fudo created Fortune," Akane said as she crossed her arms. "Ridiculous…something like that still unknown…"

"Hmm…then I'll have someone check on that," Adam responded as he worked on the computer. "Huh…55 pages, huh? As expected of you. This should cover a month on the History Article."

"…"

Akane didn't respond to Adam's compliment, but instead looked at the sofa.

"…Ah, c'mon, you really should open up to the others here," Adam said as the printer made several loud noises. "I mean, you never really do much here other than work."

Akane was hired about a month ago, but she had excelled in every job she did in the Clock Times. Despite that, she often distanced herself from others, literally speaking only when she needed to and keeping her sentences short. Anyone who attempted to push her would be met with a cold stare, or in rare cases, a hostile attitude.

"…"

But Akane still didn't say anything.

"…Ah, still worried about your "secret"?"

Akane looked at Adam, whose back was facing her.

"…Don't bring that up again," she muttered.

"Haha, just joking," Adam laughed as he disconnected Akane's phone. "Don't worry, the "secret's" safe with me."

"…Can I go now?" Akane asked as she took the phone from Adam.

Adam shrugged as he returned to the computer. The printer was still spitting out papers.

"Summer's just around the corner," he said as Akane turned to leave. "Hey…keep your sister safe, alright?"

She stopped upon hearing those words. Her cold eyes narrowed at the door right in front of her face as she opened her mouth…

"I…"

But she didn't say anything after that. After a brief moment, she opened the door and left.

* * *

The younger sister stared at the gashapon glumly and bit her lip. In her hand was a small wallet that contained a few yen coins, but it wasn't enough to put into the dispenser.

"…"

The younger sister continued to stare at the machine, not noticing the presence of someone behind her until she spoke.

"…Haruka. I thought I told you to stay at the front desk."

"…Eh…?"

The younger sister, **Haruka Kuroyuki, **made a soft sound as she fearfully turned around.

"Aka…!? Big sister…?" The younger sister shouted, but quickly grew quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Akane asked as she looked around the room. "These gashapons hold nothing but low-quality toys…"

Her eyes stopped at what Haruka was looking at. The room was comprised of gashapons, but almost all of them were dusty and old, and they do contain toys that many people won't want.

But the one that Haruka was looking at contained an image of a fierce-looking monster and a card next to it. On top of the machine was a display that said "Duel Monsters".

Duel Monsters was one of the most popular card games for both children and adults worldwide.

It started centuries ago by a company called Industrial Illusions, led by a man named Maximillion Pegasus. While it started off as a simple card game, it rapidly grew more and more popular to the point that it somehow became a lifestyle to many people.

Akane was a former "duelist", which the name was given to those that played Duel Monsters. She still had her deck, but stopped playing around the time that she went to college.

"…So, you want to get a booster pack?" Akane asked as she looked at Haruka.

"Um…yes," she nodded. "But…"

The young girl continued to look at her almost-empty wallet and fidgeted on the spot with Akane watching her.

Haruka Kuroyuki was a miniature Akane at the age of eight, though only in appearance. Instead of being rather cold and distant to others, she was timid and quiet around people.

Akane silently pulled out her wallet and opened it. A few coins fell out from the forest of yen notes, which were compressed as she closed it.

"…Here," Akane said as she handed Haruka several 100 yen coins.

"…These…are for me…?" she asked as she took them.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Akane said as she pocketed. "You'll get worried over having no money and begin crying over it."

"Um…thank…"

"Just spend it already."

"O…okay…"

Haruka silently walked up to the gashapon machine and inserted a few coins. The machine made several low rumbling sounds before spitting out a booster pack.

The booster pack had a golden wrapper with a picture of a golden dragon. The words "Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy" were shown just below it.

The dragon shown on the booster pack was a monster called "Chaos Number 107: Starlight Tachyon Dragon", a card that was originally a one-of-a-kind.

The monster also related to her research on Central Duel Academy when she turned in her work to Adam. The very first one was owned by a girl named Claire Brown, a member of the student council there.

Despite it being "Chaos Number 107", there was actually only seven "Chaos" versions of Numbers 101 through 107 at the time; each of them owned by a member of the student council.

In 2012, 100 cards known as "Numbers" were given to 100 different students with the aim to identify the one who would collect most, if not all of them, the "Central King".

This led to a series of chaotic, even bloody, events that the students dubbed the "Number War", which eventually placed the school under investigation.

The students who gained or regained their Numbers kept them. Altered versions of their Numbers were released to the world to be played, although their effects were less powerful than the ones that the students used. Claire Brown's Chaos Number 107 was one of the last to be released, simply due to the fact that she rarely used the card to duel with.

But the chances of Haruka of getting that monster were very slim. Even so, Akane knew that she would always be content with what she got from booster packs.

"Open them when we get home," Akane said as she lead the younger sister to the exit.

But at the exact moment she opened the door, she knew something was wrong when she heard a boy's shout coming from a nearby alley.

It was something out of any school story. With his back against the wall, a young boy was cornered by a young man with tattoos and piercings, who was making horrific expressions as though he was trying to intimidate him.

Given how the punk looked, it was reasonable that the young boy was shaking in fear.

Neither of the two noticed the sisters' presence, but Akane silently watched while Haruka was unsure of what to do.

"C...c'mon, j...just leave me alone!"

"Yeah, right," the punk snarled. "You think you could sell me out like that and get away with it?"

"B...but you know it's not..."

"Shuddap, you little shit!"

The punk raised a fist at the boy, who cried out.

At this point, Akane took a step forward.

"B...big sister..." Haruka spoke softly.

"Quiet, Haruka," Akane ordered as she walked forward.

"Say it again!" the punk spat. "I dare ya! Say it again!"

"I...I...!"

"...I would highly suggest that you stop." Akane said as she grasped the punk's wrist.

"...Huh?" the punk turned around and slapped her hand away. "Who the hell're you?"

"I don't know what's going on, but to attack someone just because they rat you out for something is a new low," Akane responded as she narrowed her eyes at the punk.

Haruka bit her lip as she noticed the tone of Akane's voice different from her usual tone.

"Ah?" the punk leered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you should just disappear," Akane responded as her voice slowly grew more hostile.

The punk froze, unable to say anything else. But seconds later, he uttered a single question.

"What did you just say?"

Akane gave a low sigh. "Isn't it simple? Punks like you simply cause trouble for the sake of it. Why bother wasting our time doing this meaningless thing? You could have spent better time working or doing something else, but I'm sure you won't listen to me anyways. That's how bullies are unless they aren't given a proper lesson, isn't it?"

"But I won't give you that lesson so you could reform. Instead, I'm going to ask you to disappear, so in the future you may wind up in jail or six feet under."

"...Y - you little bitch!" the punk shouted as he raised a fist. "Who do you think you are!?"

He threw the punch...and his arm stopped.

"I'm not "little"," Akane said as she grabbed his wrist again. "I'm just a knowledge broker. A person who hates scum like you."

She threw the punk back, who grunted and collapsed as he painfully hit the wall.

However, he wasn't done yet as he glared at Akane, finally taking notice of Haruka standing behind her. The young man grinned as he slowly reaching into his pocket.

"She your sister?" he growled as he slowly stood up. "She's cute, don'tcha think? It would be a shame if something were to happen to heeeeeeer...!"

He roared as he suddenly pulled out a knife and ran right for the sisters with a crazed look in his eyes.

The punk's war cry turned into a scream as the knife fell from his hand.

In one fluid motion, Akane stepped out of the way to avoid the punk's thrust and seized his wrist once more, bending it so hard that he dropped the blade.

"St – st – stoooooop!" the punk wailed as he tried prying off Akane's hand, but that only caused her to grip his wrist harder.

"Full of shit…" Akane muttered as she glared at the punk.

The punk almost flinched upon looking at her eyes. They were no longer cold and uncaring, but were full of emotion.

That emotion was anger and rage.

"Full of shit…!" Akane whispered furiously as she balled up her free hand. "YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!"

She slammed her fist into the punk's face and let go of his wrist, causing him to be sent flying into the air and crashing down seconds later.

The boy winced in pain as he slowly got up. As he fearfully looked at her, she could see the print that her fist left on his cheek.

He simply whimpered and quickly ran off. Akane didn't watch him flee, but turned to the bullied boy.

At least where he was.

"...He ran away," Haruka said in a small voice.

Hearing those words, Akane narrowed her eyes. Haruka watched, looking carefully at the angry eyes that the older sister had. But after a second, she blinked and those eyes returned back to the coldness that they were.

"…It doesn't matter, I suppose," she said as she turned around. "What matters is that everything is taken care of. The world isn't fair to the point that no one would help others."

"Big sister…"

"Enough," Akane interrupted. "Let's just go home before anything else - "

The loud sound of breaking glass from above interrupted her. The two sisters looked up and in an instant, both of their reactions were different.

Akane let out a sudden shout of surprise while Haruka's eyes widened as something fell from the sky.

* * *

**Characters Introduced**

**Adam Abadd**

Age: 42

Birthday: December 29

Occupation: Knowledge Broker

**Akane Kuroyuki**

Age: 22

Birthday: May 3

Occupation: Knowledge Broker

**Haruka Kuroyuki**

Age: 8

Birthday: August 22

Occupation: None

* * *

**Chapter 2: Before Chaos**

Three invites sent and received at the same time. One invite to spend summer in another country. The second invite read to a killer's victim before getting his brains blown out. The third invite to a group of criminals on a mission to commence a bloodbath. Three sides in one place, all before chaos begins.


End file.
